let me show you the ways
by Bearbutt
Summary: Pure smut. Sam and Lara's highly active college life.
1. Sam - Sweat

**I made this because this fandom lacks smut. There's lots of fluff and angst and neat AUs but not nearly enough happy, stable boning. Takes place pre-Yamatai. **

**This was supposed to be for femmeslash February, so happy belated!**

**B**

* * *

I hate it when Lara exercises at the gym, because she uses the showers there before she comes home. Don't get me wrong. I love the fresh clean smell of her shampoo. I just like it better when she does yoga at home or my favourite is when she comes back from a jog.

I always greet her with a hug.

"Sam, I'm all damp and stink like armpit" She says.

She still wraps her arms around me. I bend my knees so that I can nuzzle her neck. My hands creep up her stomach, pushing away her top as they go.

"Sam, I need to have a shower."

"I can clean you up."

And she looks at me like that's the worst pick up line she's ever heard.

"Aren't you supposed to say something about getting dirty instead?"

My hands are on her breasts.

I whisper to her, "Not if I intend to tongue bathe your whole body."

She shudders against me. I take it as the 'go ahead' and tug her tanktop and sports bra over her head in one go. The undersides of her breasts are damp with sweat. I push the mounds up against her collar so I can get a good angle to lick them.

"Hm. This would be better if we were horizontal."

I push her down on the couch. Her shoes are still on and I don't bother with the laces as I tug them off, followed by her socks. From there I topple onto her and return to the task of painting her tits with my tongue.

"Sam." She's laughing breathlessly.

Between licks I say, "Did you know that sweat is a human pheromone. It's just biology, Lara."

"Of course you'd pay attention to the sex facts in biology."

"I learned that from a magazine, actually."

Lara opens her mouth to retort, but I bite her nipple and it's replaced by a groan.

"Must. Be true. Then." She grinds out.

I'm suckling at her nipples. Pebbling coral flesh and massaging the globes around them. I point her tits in different directions and make 'pyew pyew' noises before moving up to her collar bone. Lara covers her face with an arm, but I can feel her laughing.

"Saaaam."

"What? Your boobs are deadly weapons."

She laughs and I move her arm to kiss her. She tangles her fingers in my hair. She tugs tightly, like she's trying to leave a mark.

She always gets this well of sweat between her neck tendons.I lap at it and enjoy the little strangled noises Lara makes.

She's humping my stomach. I'd say dry humping, but I doubt that her shorts are dry.

"Please." She whimpers.

I relent and shimmy down her body dropping hot kisses down her torso as I do. I make a detour and lift her left arm up.

"Sam." She says.

I wink at her and lave my tongue over the soft skin of her underarms. It tastes salty and faintly of deodorant. She uses the baby powder scented stuff.

She writhes underneath me in a futile attempt for friction where she needs it. I pin her with my hips and continue to lick and lap before switching arms.

"Saaaaaaam." She keens.

"Alright, hold your horses." I grab her shorts and drag them down her legs and toss them in the general direction of the hamper. I leave her panties on and bury my nose in the wet spot. Lara's got her arm over her face again. She gets all weirdly embarrassed when I acknowledge the scent of her genitals. It's not a big deal. She smells nice.

I stick my tongue out against the already wet spot. I can feel her clit rolling against the fabric. My saliva is going to make her panties sticky. I debate for a moment before deciding to take them off. She looks like she's going to scream in frustration. I flatten my tongue and press it against her mound. Lara sighs in relief. I gather her moisture in my mouth. I flick my tongue against her clit.

"Suck it." She says.

I look up and find her dark, lidded eyes fixed on me. I whimper and comply. She takes a fistful of hair before smoothing it back down and scratching my scalp. I want to marry her.

I repress the urge to propose by shoving two fingers inside her all the way to the third knuckle. She groans and shifts her hips closer to my mouth. I hum and it makes her choke. She's so vocal during sex. You wouldn't get that from looking at her.

I remove my lips with a pop and blow on the wet flesh. I look up at her and smile. My fingers and mouth trade spots. Getting my tongue inside her is difficult with how tight she is right now. My index finger skitters across her clit. Her hand tightens in my hair. She growls and thrashes. She's coming. I'm pushing my tongue against the tide of her muscles. She gushes all over my tongue and mouth. I remove my fingers from her and use both hands to hold her hips down.

I keep fucking her through her orgasm and into a smaller, shakier second one. Finally, I come up for air. I shoot her a toothy smile and wipe my mouth on my wrist. She grabs said wrist and brings the fingers up to her mouth. They're still wet and sticky as she sucks them.

"Still want that shower?" I ask.

She's panting and her hair is everywhere. She laughs and twines our fingers together.

"How about a bath instead?"


	2. Lara - In Public

**I forgot to mention that I wrote this with changing perspectives "per kink". So, last chapter was Sam, so this chapter is Lara's pov. I should just label the chapters as such.**

**It was originally just one long ass fanfiction.**

**Thank you all for the positive reviews. I don't respond well to being ordered to update, but as I already had written this chapter, I'll make an exception. (Plus it was such a wonderful review. I like it when people go into detail.)**

**B**

* * *

**Lara**

**Public Sex**

Sam likes greasy pubs for the booze. I like greasy pubs that have booths. I always slide in first -closest to the window. She always gives me that cautious look before sitting down. As if maybe this time it'll be different. Maybe this time I won't make her cream her pants in public. She loves it.

I start slow. A hand brushing against her arm. Our mutual friends think nothing of it. They sit across from us and politely try not to look at Sam's cleavage. She practically rests her tits on the table.

My fingers skitter down towards the thigh closest me. Sam bites her lip and her eyes get a shade darker. I share an anecdote about the Tang Dynasty of China as my hand fully caresses her thigh. She has another sip of her beer.

My fingertips graze the edge of her thong. I frown. I told her to take off her panties when we exited the tube. I shoot her a look. My suspicions are confirmed by the excited look she has. She loves pissing me off and then having to pay for it.

She distracts our companions with a story about visiting the rainforest back when she (briefly) lived with her mother's family in Brazil.

Jesus, the front of her underwear is soaked. I rub her erect clit through it and she stammers in the story. She recovers with a laugh. I retaliate by pushing her panties aside and rubbing her fully. Her folds are soaked and make a deliciously slick noise as I push against them. Sam takes a deep drink of her beer.

"Fancy a game of darts?" One friend says to the other. Her eyes are fixed on the offending arm under the table.

"They know." Sam groans.

She drops her head against the table. This actually makes my job easier. I plunge two fingers inside of her and start with an almost violent pace. She whimpers.

The waitress comes by, she looks concerned.

"Is your friend okay, not feeling well?"

"She's just upset about her Korean drama."

"Boys Before Flowers?"

Sam sobs (mostly because my thumb is on her clit and my fingers are rubbing her insides but also) at the memory of Boys Before Flowers.

"I've been there, Love. Let me know if you need another round."

I feel the telltale flutter of approaching orgasm. Sam's hand darts out and digs into my shoulder.

"Don't you fucking dare stop."

I laugh and slow my pace to a teasing crawl.

"You never took off your panties like I asked."

She bites back a whine.

"Jesus, Lara. Just let me come."

"Alright, but only because our friends are getting their coats and the bartender's catching on.

With a few quick thrusts it's over and Sam is trying to keep her upper half still while her hips stutter against my fingers.

She recovers quickly enough to give me a surprise kiss on the mouth. I withdraw my fingers and flex them in the comparatively cold air.

"Sweetie, I need to pee."

I'm left paying the tab. Sam returns with her cheeks and chest a little rosy from the afterglow. We're putting our coats on when I feel her hand dart into my pocket. Curious, I reach inside (expecting a few notes to cover her beer) and feel my finger brush against damp silk. My mouth goes dry.

Sam twines her fingers with mine and leads me out the door.

"Let's go see a movie."


	3. Sam - Kinbaku

**Thank you all again for the lovely reviews and support.**

**Some notes:**

**-Lara's description of rock climbing advise is accurate. Always check your gear, kids.**

**-I don't speak Portuguese and don't know the proper gendering of the language. I did my best guess with Google translate, so I'm sorry if that's wrong.**

**She's saying "Fuck me. Destroy my pussy."**

**-Kinbaku/Shibari are both terms to describe Japanese rope bondage. Kinbaku is the term used for both the tying and the intimate acts, Shibari is the term used for tying the rope. Both are acceptable terms.**

**-Baby Got Back is by Sir Mix-A-Lot**

* * *

"So then you wrap the rope around the figure eight and pull it tightly through. Always make sure to check your knots are completely doubled up and that your gear hasn't twisted. Then you're safe to belay."

Lara's talking about rock climbing knots or something, but all I can think about are her hands on that rope. That rope being tied around me. Being suspended and helpless as she pounds away in me with those calloused fingers or a strap on.

"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you?" She frowns at me.

I smile innocently.

"Sam! This could save your life one day."

"I know, and I really appreciate it. It's just that… seeing you with all this rope really gets me, you know, gagging for it."

Lara huffs out that breathless laugh she does whenever I've turned her on. I used to think it was her exasperated laugh, but then I learned her frustration was of the sexual nature. That was easy to fix.

"You're thinking about Shibari again, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, the rope tying, but also the intimate acts that go along with it. I thought we could start with an attempt at crotch rope and then maybe the turtle. Or a suspended sideways M."

Lara's eyebrows raise.

"My, someone's been doing research."

"Think of it as an anthropological study on Japanese culture."

"More like a study of your anatomy."

If we weren't at a crowded climbing wall I would pin her against it and ravish her. Instead, I just have to enjoy the view of the harness accentuating her ass as she climbs.

"Ooh girl I wanna get wit' 'cha and take your pretty picture. My homeboys tried to warn me, but that butt you got makes me so horny." I sing under my breath.

"What was that, Sam?" Lara has super-hearing, I guess.

"I said, BABY GOT BACK!"

I have more than a few pairs of eyes on me. Lara. has reached the top of the wall. I bend my knees and ready the rope for her descent.

Once down she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, okay."

It takes me a minute to realise what she means. I do my happy dance which involves lots of pumping arms and gyrating hips. To Lara's credit, she only moves ten feet away from me while pretending we don't know each other. I take that time to coat my entire hand in chalk. Casually, I walk up behind her. Then I smack her on the ass and leave a white print.

"Sam!"

I am incorrigible.

* * *

My breath catches at the way she's looking at me. Her fingers are gentle and adept as she ties a series of complex knots. They're tight enough to make parts of my anatomy (mainly my boobs) stick out without cutting off circulation. Lara checks the knots and adjusts them to her satisfaction. The hemp rope rubs against my crotch. I'm pretty sure it's soaked by now.

She's still wearing clothes and I think it's highly unfair.

"Undress." I demand.

I'm making demands like I didn't just ask to be tied up and dominated. Lara chuckles. She's stepping out of her jeans and I wanna be there to kiss the marks the fabric has left on her belly.

I pout at her and she shrugs at me, as if to ask, 'what now, Woman?'.

"Now, I recall you describing to me in detail the strap on you wanted me to use for this excursion."

I whimper at how low her voice is. It sends a rush of heat down to my bound core. She grabs my chin and forces my gaze up to hers.

She has the strapless strap-on in hand and it makes me gulp. I didn't buy that. My square English girlfriend has bought us a Feeldoe. I think I might cry.

She rubs the bulbous head against her folds and makes a soft sigh as she penetrates herself. I bite my lip hard enough to taste iron. I squirm against my bonds as Lara humps the dildo and rubs her clit with two fingers.

Lara brings the two fingers to my lips and I eagerly suck and lick at them. She grins at me and I'm planning our wedding in my head again. Before I can choose the flower arrangements, Lara has me pushed onto my front. Now I'm at eye level with the buzzing pink toy sticking out of her sex.

"Get to work." Lara says.

She shoves it against my face. I open my mouth, compliant. I did ask her to dominate me after all. Even at her most Dom, she's exceptionally gentle when it comes to guiding my head. She fists my hair as I get to work. I wasn't known as the blowjob queen in college for nothing.

I look up and see that Lara's pouty lips are even more swollen from arousal and her dark eyes are fluttering under long lashes.

"You're beautiful." I say around pink dildo.

Now, were Lara good at being a Dom, she would probably tell me to be quiet and let her fuck my mouth. Instead, she pulls it out with a pop and looks down at me.

"I said, you're beautiful."

She pulls me up onto my knees for a kiss. I wobble, but she steadies me. I chase her mouth with tiny nips. She pushes her tongue against the roof of my mouth. I can barely breathe she's kissing me so hard. I pull back, panting.

"Okay, Lexmark."

"What? After I've gone and spent half an hour tying you up?"

"Yeah, well, the crotch rope wasn't the best idea. I was picturing being suspended from the ceiling while you pounded me with that lovely addition to our collection." I poke the Feeldoe.

Lara moans.

"But, as we are renting, we can't safely make that happen without losing our damage deposit by drilling holes in the ceiling. So, yeah, not as fun as I thought."

She bites her lip and I can tell she's trying hard not to laugh.

"What?"

"You're telling me that you're too horny to be kinky."

"Yeah. What of it, Croft?"

She's fully laughing now. I can't help but join her.

"Come on, it's starting to hurt my arms. Free me!"

"Okay, I need to push you onto your stomach again."

She lowers me gently. I turn my head to the side and watch her work on the knots behind me.

"You can just cut the ropes. I've learned my lesson. Kinbaku isn't for me."

"This is good quality hemp, Sam, I might need it later."

"Lara, it smells like pussy."

"All the more reason for me to take it adventuring." Her voice drops and it's like liquid sex.

I turn this shade of red that only she can make me.

"O-oh."

"I think I'll put it on my keyring." She says.

Now she's just going to have a sex trophy with her everywhere she goes. Our sex trophy. If my arms were unbound right now I would ravish her. Instead I shall lay here consumed with lust.

She kisses the small of my back as she loosens the ropes around it.

"Shit." She pauses.

"What?" My voice pitches up with panic.

"I forgot to take a few pictures of you like this for future… events."

I give her a filthy look, "Just untie me, Woman!"

"So demanding." She clucks her tongue.

The bonds are loose now. She unties the double-knot around my crotch. I whimper at the freedom and buck my pelvis back to spread for her. She abandons the rope to hook her hands around my thighs and pull my backside flush against the strapless. I gasp and rock back.

"God, Lara."

She doesn't even have to move to penetrate me, I'm so wet that it slides right in. I choke a little and fist the sheets with my newly freed hands. Lara grabs the loose ropes around my waist and lifts me by them. I squeal in indignation, but then she's pounding me and I can't even.

"Foda-me. Destruir minha boceta!" I groan.

She assumes I'm telling her to go harder and faster(stronger). She guesses right.

I love dirty talking her in Portuguese because she has no idea what I'm saying. Plus it's less associated with "Oh tentacle-senpai, please be gentle!" than Japanese is.

I feel Lara's hot breath fogging up my back. She's putting her whole body into thrusting into me. I wish I could watch her, but we're still D/S-ing it and her shoving my face into the pillows is asserting her dominance. There's gonna be bruises all over my body. I love sex bruises. I can't wait to edit some footage with Alex so he can see the rope burns on my wrists. He'll know. That dude watches way too much anime not to know.

Lara's fumbling around between us with her fingers and, god, I hope she's not lost on her search for my clitoris. Instead, I hear a click and suddenly everything is buzzing and my orgasm is 110% closer.

"Lara." I gasp.

She pulls out completely and I sob.

"Oh no no no Lara please."

She slides the vibrator down and against my folds. The head is now buzzing pleasantly against my clit.

"Oh wait. This is better."

"Mm, you like that?" She kisses my shoulder.

Her pace is softer and more careful this time as she slip-slides against me. I moan loudly into the spit-soaked pillow my face is still buried in.

I'm coming and it's gushing down my legs, but Lara isn't stopping. Her thrusts are erratic, so I know she's gone too. I collapse and she pulls me onto my side and throws one of my legs over her shoulder. She's pounding away and I'm making those wailing noises that the neighbours keep complaining about.

One shaky orgasm bleeds into the next. I think I might pass out. I push at Lara's stomach weakly.

"No more, my pussy needs to take a break."

Lara pulls out and presses the head lower so it's probing my ass. My eyes widen and I look up at her. She looks mischievous with a dark sparkle to her eye. I feel like daring her to do it.

"Quit being a smart ass." I say.

She flicks the switch off and shivers. I help her extract the dildo.

"Surprised it stayed in for all of that." She says.

I nod, impressed, "I guess it's 'cause you're so uptight."

She smacks my thigh. I chuckle at her. She grabs my foot. I pull her down to cuddle.

"Thank you for humouring me." I kiss her.

"I'm sorry tying you up wasn't as sexy as you imagined." She says.

I shrug, "Hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained. Now we know that shibari doesn't do it for me. I like your hands doing other stuff to my body."

She hums against my neck. I smirk.

"Speaking of doing things to my body, that was the first time you've even tried to initiate anal."

I feel the heat of her blush.

"Miss Lara Croft wants to do butt stuff to me." I singsong tease.

"It was the Feeldoe." She mumbles.

"The strapless possessed you?"

She whaps my shoulder and I kiss her head again.

"Another time, Sweetie. I need to recover. Still, I'm glad to see the enthusiasm."


End file.
